outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Where The Offence Is, Let The Great Axe Fall
|season = 3 |number = 22 |image = Image: 1.jpg |caption = Munter and Kasey |airdate = December 11, 2007 |writer = Rachel Lang |director = Simon Bennett |previous = The Corrupted Currents Of This World |next = Thinking Makes It So (season 4) }} Synopsis Van tries to be the best, best man, as Cheryl takes a prisoner; learns a secret; meets her nemesis, and plans to host a wedding. Plot Van is sure Munter’s arrest is all a mistake, but has to keep the news from Kasey, and Rochelle, who threaten violence if Van fails in any of his best man’s duties. But now, Munter doesn’t get bail. And Van finds Munter did take Aaron Spiller’s tow truck, as proved by his finger prints. Judd, Jethro and Grandpa have returned from Whakatane frustrated that Wolf gave them no dirt on Gary. Grandpa feels so betrayed that he has washed his hands of his uncaring son. But now Jethro also disappoints Grandpa by abandoning the quest – though he does not reveal his reason. Wolf’s claim that his apparent lack of interest is to spare Grandpa pain, has given Jethro food for thought. Judd and Grandpa follow one last lead, checking old consents for building work. It seems like a long shot, but Grandpa thinks they’ve struck gold. Gary, meanwhile, has been investigating why Loretta no longer needs him as guarantor and has worked out her plan to sell her baby. Cheryl is horrified, but decides on drastic action. She imprisons Loretta in her room, with Pascalle appointed jailer. Pascalle is only too pleased because, thanks to Loretta, she now has many MySpace-type fans, including Travis, who claims to be from the Sunset Cable Channel. Loretta thinks this is a crock, and continues to seek a way out. Cheryl is busy with bridesmaid duties, but Rochelle has noted Gary’s helpfulness, could it be he fancies Cheryl? But as Jethro gets proof about Gary’s parentage, Cheryl also hears the truth – Gary is Rita’s son and Wolf’s half-brother. Forced out of the family, he’s won his way back. He insists his motives are honourable, but as he’s about to leave for the wedding, Wolf arrives to take him to task. To get Munter out before the wedding, Van needs to perform a miracle, which leads him to Aaron Spiller. If Aaron told the cops that Munter was in the tow truck legitimately, the charges could be dropped. Aaron is reluctant until he gets an wedding invitation, but he has conditions . . . Pascalle is appalled to find this means going as Aaron’s date, but Loretta talks her round. Then Van finds that Hickey is stalling Munter’s release and Judd has to ride to the rescue. Loretta’s ulterior motive is revealed when, in the confusion of leaving for the wedding, Loretta is left behind. However, her escape is stalled by possible food poisoning. At the wedding Rochelle sees storm clouds brewing, as Wolf arrives with Sheree. Van has a further problem when he realises he’s forgotten the rings, as Kasey becomes convinced that Munter is not in the church. Cheryl goes to check, as Munter arrives just in time. But Van is stalled at home – he’s found Loretta in labour. The ring crisis is solved, as Cheryl offers her wedding ring; and so does Wolf. Cheryl greets her grand daughter, born with the help of midwife, Van. At the reception, Grandpa takes Gary on about murder most foul, but Wolf pulls him away, to reveal the truth about Rita. And as we wrap things up: Grandpa copes with ultimate betrayal; Loretta is a reluctant mother; Van the best, best man dances with his Dad’s new girlfriend; and Pascalle is poised on the brink of international stardom – the offer from the Sunset Channel was true! Judd and Cheryl have a moment of parting is such sweet sorrow; and if Cheryl dislikes Sheree, she now has bigger worries. Wolf is back with clear plans for the family, including Gary, to be back in business. But what kind of business, and where does that leave Cheryl? Category:Episodes